maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Álvaro Neves
Álvaro Neves (1967 – 2012) was a Brazilian criminal, the founder and leader of the Crachá Preto gang, a former Captain in the Unidade de Forças Especiais from 2001 until 2005, and a key figure in the Organs harvesting scandal. At some point before 2001, the right-wing supporter Neves joined the UFE, becoming a Captain in the unit. Over his time in the unit, he was known for his drastic actions of dealing with crime; like executing left-wing politicians and gang members in 2004 until 2005. Over his time at the force, he grew disillusioned with the failure of the police force's justice system in war against crime in the city, until he quit in November 2005. In 2006, Neves co-founded the paramilitary Crachá Preto gang, along with other officers who quit the police force. In 2007, he recruited a psychopathic ex-soldier called Milo Rego, who soon became his right-hand man, hitman, and bodyguard. Neves and Rego led the gang to kidnapping, torturing, and killing people while working for right-wing politicians. Before 2012, Neves began to work for Victor Branco, a right-hand politician, as well working again with the UFE. Neves kidnapped people and harvested their organs, selling them to rich businessmen. In 2012, Neves and Rego get orders from Victor to intercept the exchange between the Branco bodyguards, Max Payne and Raul Passos, and the Comando Sombra, in order to steal ransom money. His men are able to kill the CS members and steal the money, sparing Payne and Passos only because he wasn't paid to kill them. Neves and his men serve as back up for the UFE during the war in the Nova Esperança favela to take out the CS. Neves later loses his right-hand man Rego during the war in the favela, after the latter was killed by Payne. Payne later assault the Imperial Palace Hotel, the place where Neves had the organs harvesting occured. After C4 bombs are placed, Payne confronts Neves, and activates the bombs. During the chaos, Max falls on the ground. Neves reappears and prepares to execute Max with his 608 Bull, but is suddenly shot in the head by Raul Passos. With his death, the Crachá Preto is widely believed to be disbanded, with its leader, underboss, many of its members, as well their main front business are destroyed. Biography Early Life Life in the UFE Álvaro Neves was born in 1967, possibly in Sao Paulo. At some point before 2001, Neves joined the Unidade de Forças Especiais, eventually becoming a Captain in the Unit during his service. Neves was accused of orchestrating the executions of two left-wing politicians in September 2004, and then was suspected in an involvement of string of extrajudicial killings of gang members in 2004 and 2005. Over his time in the force, Neves became disillusioned with the justice system’s failure to win the war on crime in São Paulo, leading him to quit the police force during November 2005. Founding the Crachá Preto In 2006, Neves co-founded the Crachá Preto gang, along with other officers who left the police force. In 2007, he recruited an ex-soldier called Milo Rego, who soon became his right-hand man. Under his and Rego's command, the Crachá Preto has began to kidnap people, torture and kill them, selling their organs to rich and decent people. Neves also started to work for the right-eing senator Victor Branco and the commender of the Unidade de Forças Especiais, Armando Becker. Around 2012, Neves has started a war with the Comando Sombra, and targeted their leader, Serrano. Despite the Crachá Preto was heavily outnumbered, the gang stood against the Comando Sombra, and due to them having more advanced weapons and more organized group, Neves and his men were able to thrust the Comando Sombra. Organs harvesting scandal Attack on the Brancos One day in 2012, acting under direction from Victor Branco, Neves orders his men to intercept the hand-off of ransom money for the release of Fabiana Branco between the Branco family's bodyguards, Max Payne and Raul Passos, and the kidnappers of Fabiana, the Commando Sombra. Neves' sinpers kill a few CS members' and injure Max, leading to a large shootout between the three factions. In the ensuing chaos, Neves' men eliminate all Commando Sombra and secure the ransom. Max and Raul fight their way back to their helicopter and escape, if only by the grace of Neves, who cliams that they were only paid to bring the money, not to kill the bodyguards, stopping Rego from sending a rocket at them. Neves and Rego authorize an attack on the Branco building, under the order of Victor as a deviation for Victor's plan to kill his bother Rodrigo Branco. Payne eliminates most of the gang members, but is unable to save Rodrigo, who is shot by an assassin inside his office. A bomb planted by the assassin destroys the building, leaving only a few Crachá Preto members and Max alive. Max escapes the building alive. War in the favela A day after the attack, Max arrives to the Nova Esperança favela, after a Crachá Preto member told him that Fabiana is held in the favela. Victor, in order to take down both the Comando Sombra and Max, sends the Unidade de Forças Especiais to destroy the favela gang, with the Crachá Preto as a backup. Once there, after capturing many residents of the favela, the UFE second-in-command, Bachmeyer, gives them to Rego, to continue the factions' work in harvesting people's organs. After getting a truck full of people from the favela, Rego goes to a place where Marcelo Branco, Victor's brother, and Giovanna Taveres, Fabiana's sister, are held. He orders one of his men to burn down Marcelo. Max rushes and engages in a melee-fight with Rego, killing him. A few minutes later, Neves and one of his men arrive to the scene' only to find Rego's corpse, leading Neves to immediately blame Max Payne on Rego's death. Neves then furiously leaves the place. Fall of the Crachá Preto and death On the rooftops of Neves' building where in the Crachá Preto were burning and torturing innocents, Neves is finally encountered by Max, who breaked into the building to destroy the gang, as well planting powerful C4 bombs on the walls of the building. Following a brief conversation, Max blows up the building and it starts to fall apart, whilst Neves' goons attack Max. Once Max kills them all, a tremor from the collapsing building causes Max to fall on the ground. Neves reappears and prepares to execute Max with his 608 Bull, teasing Max, but is suddenly shot in the head by an unknown person, shortly later revealed to be Raul Passos. Neves' building then collapses, taking Neves' body and all his goons down with it. With both Neves' and Rego's deaths, the Crachá Preto is destroyed, those ending another piece in Victor's plan, who later reveals that he intended to take out the gang after his plan would succeed. Personality and traits Being a right-wing supporter, Neves thought that the only way to fight and win the crime is through drastic ways such as violence and force, leading to his despise of the rather 'peaceful' ways which the government used to fight the crime, which led to his retirement from the UFE, and the fonudation of the Crachá Preto. Neves believes that his way of helping people is better; having his men cut down poor residents of Sao Paulo to sell their organs to the more powerful and rich citizens. He claims that his business is legitimate, due to him having everything paid, and as well having records of the organs harvesting. With all said above, Neves clearly dislikes poor people, believing that only powerful and decent people should stay in the city. He does not care to kill as many poor residents to get their organs for the rich and decent people, which also give him a lot of money and power for his operation. Neves seems to hold Americans in low regard, cynically calling Max Payne a typical Amreican hero, as well a "great American savior of the poor." He also seems to be in a quite shock upon hearing that Rego was killed by an American. Appearance By 2012, Neves was a tall man with a short curly black hair, with some graying parts on the sides of his head, and has brown eyes. He has a thick black mustache. Neves wears an outfit simlar to other members of the Crachá Preto, though with different colors, to stand among his men; He has a sick-green armor vest on a black shirt with folded long sleeves. He has a pair of khaki-cloured pants, and wears black boots. He has a small pouch tied to his right leg. Equipment .]] *'Armor vest' - the trademark piece of clothing of the Crachá Preto. A vest used to protect the torso from bullets and lethal injuries. *'608 Bull' - a powerful silver revolver. This is the main sidearm and weapon Neves is seen using. He prepared to execute Max with the 608, but never managed to complete the job. *'Auto 9mm' - a fully automatic handgun. Neves carries an Auto 9mm when he and one of his men find the corpse of Milo Rego. UFE files data Details *'Surname:' Neves *'Forename(s):' Álvaro *'Nationality:' Brazilian *'Age:' 45 Overview *Leader of the Crachá Preto paramilitary group. *Held the rank of Captain with São Paulo’s Special Forces Unit (UFE) from 2001 to 2005. *Reportedly became disillusioned with the justice system’s failure to win the war on crime in São Paulo. *Suspected involvement in a string of extrajudicial killings of gang members in 2004 and 2005. *Accused of orchestrating the executions of two left-wing politicians in September 2004. *Quit the police force in November 2005. Behind the scenes * was voiced by Gil Cardoso. *Neves is the person who aims the 608 Bull at the end of the second official trailer of Max Payne 3. It is worthy to mention that during the trailer, he had a different voice actor. Gallery DSC 0000009.jpg|Neves' picture in the UFE files. Neves-multiplayer.jpg|Neves as a multiplayer avatar. Appearances *''Max Payne 3'' **Just Another Day at the Office **A Hangover Sent Direct From Mother Nature (Picture only) **Here I Was Again, Halfway Down the World **The Great American Savior Of the Poor Category:Characters Category:Characters in Max Payne 3 Category:Antagonists Category:Gangsters